An Angel In Heels
by ChaoticPawz
Summary: One of Ruby's weaknesses when it comes to Weiss. WhiteRose and hints of Bumblebee. Warning OOC


**AN:**

 **Warning Smut/Lemon below!**

 **I wrote this one-shot scene for WhiteRose and hints of Bumblebee at the end.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

* * *

Weiss walked the halls of Beacon Academy and felt more alone than she ever has in her whole life. _This isn't Schnee Mansion_. She thought with her eyes downcast to the floor. Weiss had no idea where she was going but her feet were leading her back to her dorm of all places.

Weiss sighed and opened the door to see Ruby, her team leader of RWBY and partner, was lying down on _her_ bed. Weiss gritted her teeth and stormed over to Ruby. "Ruby, I thought I told you to not lay on my bed a _gain._ "

Ruby looked up at Weiss and tilted her head, her silver eyes full of confusion. "What did you say, Princess?"

Weiss groaned as she realized Ruby didn't hear a single word due to the red headphones sitting on top of her partner's head. "Ruby."

Ruby giggled and took off her headphones. "Weiss, what's wrong? Besides me being in your bed. Which I'm sorry for but I just…" Ruby trailed off as her silver eyes went dull.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked with concern.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Are you okay though?" Ruby jumped up from Weiss' bed with a smile.

"I'm fine." Weiss looked away.

"Weiss."

"I'm fine."

"Weiss."

"Ruby, enough. I'm not fine. I'm…tired of being alone. I thought Beacon would be different, you know? We've been here a year and I can't help but feel so alone. Unless when I'm with…" Weiss looked away with a small smile.

"With your team?" Ruby chuckled at Weiss' red complexion. "Don't worry, I am too. Happy with you that is…"

Weiss' azure eyes went wide and she looked to Ruby. "With only me or the whole team present?"

Ruby shook her head and walked over to the door. "I have to go meet Yang in the training area. I'll be back later if you want to talk more…" Ruby rushed out of the dorm in a sea of red rose petals which had Weiss smiling.

* * *

 _Hours later and still no Yang or Blake_. Weiss thought as she laid down on her bed looking into the Grimm History text. Weiss sighed in defeat as she threw her book to the floor and fell back into her bed. "Why you, Ruby Rose, have this effect on me?" She whispered out loud as she slid off her bed.

Weiss went into the shared bathroom of her dorm and slid off her clothes slowly with one piece at a time. She folded them into the corner and filled the bathtub with warm water. She then pulled out a bottle Ruby had given her one day as a surprise from a partner's hunting trip they did. Weiss smiled as she popped the top off and red roses filled the air.

Weiss then slid deep down into the tub and closed her eyes to the warm water soothing her skin and bones to the core. "Dolt." She whispered as she tilted her head back.

Images of Ruby filled her mind and she bit her bottom lip, finding her fingers sliding down her bare stomach slowly. The scent of roses filling her senses as she slowly felt her core and let out a faint gasp. " _Ruby_ ," Weiss whispered as she bit down harder on her lip, her fingers working magic on her sensitive bud that sent pure pleasure throughout her body.

The water splashed against her sensitive skin as she moved against the tub, building pleasure to her core. Not focusing on her any longer as she moaned loud in the tile wall room. "Ruby…" Weiss held her breath and her eyes remained closed as she felt herself being lifted to cloud nine.

The bathroom door creaked open and the stream files out of the room. "Weiss?" A small voice squeaked when azure met silver.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss' eyes widen and she tried to duck further into the tub. "W-what are you doing in here?!"

"I-I was uh…I heard you calling for me a-and um…" Ruby squeaked again and slammed the bathroom door.

"Dolt…" Weiss muttered and finished her bath and got out quickly as she dried off. An idea formed in her head and she smirked. "Oh, Ruby…"

* * *

Ruby was twiddling her thumbs together as she stared at the floor while sitting on Weiss' bed. She was hoping she heard right, that Weiss felt the same but hearing her name…Ruby shivered at the thought.

"Ruby?"

Ruby looked up and felt her lungs burn from lack of oxygen. "W-Weiss?!" Ruby swallowed hard as her eyes trailed down Weiss' semi-wet naked body and only in white heels.

"Like what you see?" Weiss chuckled when Ruby nodded her head quickly. "Oh, Dolt." Weiss smiled and walked over to Ruby.

"W-Weiss? Should we uh…talk about…earl…"

Ruby was cut off as Weiss kissed Ruby into a heated passion. Ruby fell back onto the bed with Weiss on top of her, slowly their tongues fought over dominance. Ruby was quickly winning the battle when her hands grabbed Weiss by her ass and pulled her down closer. " _Weiss_."

"Ruby," Weiss whispered as she kissed Ruby's neck. Weiss then slid off Ruby's clothes, wanting to feel her skin against hers.

Ruby slid her hands up Weiss' thighs and kissed down her neck to her breasts, slowly pulling a sensitive nipple into her mouth.

" _Ruby._ " Weiss gasped as she tangled one of her hands into Ruby's hair. She closed her eyes tightly as she tilted her head back. She then felt herself being lifted from the bed and pushed back down into the sheets by Ruby who was slowly kissing down Weiss' bare skin.

"Weiss," Ruby whispered against Weiss' stomach as Weiss pulled her legs apart knowing full well what Ruby wanted.

It was always this game to them. One catching another in a dirty act and later giving attention as needed. Weiss couldn't help but not feel alone anymore when she was alone with Ruby. _Or any time_ …She thought to herself and gasped as she felt Ruby's tongue deep in her core. " _Ruuuuuby_."

Ruby grinned to herself as she sucked down on Weiss' sensitive bud and slammed two fingers deep into her core, watching Weiss' body arch and moved to her command was something Ruby secretly enjoyed too much. She was only at her best during these alone moments with Weiss when she saw those heels on Weiss.

" _Ruby_ …I'm almost…" Weiss moaned loud and arched her back even further against the sheets as her nails dug into Ruby's hair. " _Please_ …"

Ruby pulled Weiss' legs around her head as she pulled her fingers from Weiss' core and used her tongue faster and deeper like Weiss wants it. She used her thumb over Weiss' sensitive bud which helped sent Weiss over the edge she needed.

" _Ruuuuuuby_!" Weiss screamed out into the dorm and tighten her legs around Ruby's head. Her senses went above and beyond as she felt herself go to cloud nine thanks to Ruby's magic touch.

Ruby kept at it to help give Weiss the full extent of her bliss and slowly stroked Weiss' thighs when she saw life come back into Weiss' eyes. "You okay?" Ruby chuckled when Weiss smiled at her.

"I-I am now thanks to you." Weiss felt her face go crimson and Ruby moved up slowly Weiss' body and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm always here for you, Weiss. Don't forget that. You aren't alone." Ruby whispered those words against Weiss' lips who smiled into the kiss.

"Ruby…I…I need you more than ever." Weiss looked up into Ruby's eyes.

Ruby kissed Weiss with passion and love and held her close. "I'll always be here for you, Princess."

Weiss smiled and straddled Ruby's lap. "I think it's your turn to be pleased by your…girlfriend?" Weiss felt her cheeks burn and saw Ruby's cheeks match her own.

"I…I like that, Weiss." Ruby chuckled and Weiss never felt this happy in her whole life like she did tonight with Ruby.

"I love you, Dolt." Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby into a heated make-out session which Ruby gladly played along with.

"I love you too, Princess." Ruby stroked Weiss' cheeks and pulled her back into a heated kiss.

* * *

Both were in a heated moment under Weiss' sheets when the door slammed open with a tired Yang and Blake who stopped dead in their tracks when they heard moans.

"Uh…Rubes? Ice Queen?" Yang asked with narrowed eyes.

The sheets stopped moving and Ruby and Weiss popped their heads up from the sheets with wide eyes. "Y-Yang? You guys are here quicker than we thought." Ruby said quickly with her cheeks burning.

"Uh…It's been a few hours since classes and it's late. Really late. What is going on here?" Yang asked with her eyes flashing red.

"N-nothing!" Ruby said as she pulled the sheet around her.

"Rubes, get away from Ice Queen. _Now_." Yang gritted her teeth.

"Wait, Yang, it's not what you think." Ruby stood quickly but still covered Weiss from sight.

"Yang, let's go." Blake grabbed Yang's hand. "It's okay. They finally admitted their feelings." Blake's cat ears twitched with amusement as Yang's eyes went back to purple who glared at Blake.

"Wait, what? Is that true, Rubes?" Yang asked looking at her sister and Weiss.

"Y-yes, Brute." Weiss glared at Yang.

"Does Ice Queen make you happy, Rubes?" Yang asked with narrowed eyes at Weiss.

"Yes, Yang. Please don't hurt her." Ruby's silver eyes tried pleading with Yang to stop.

"Yang, seriously enough with this. They are their own people." Blake stepped in again and placed her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"I know…Just one more question." Yang's eyes met Blake's and she nodded. "Ice Queen, does Rubes make you happy?"

Weiss smiled and looked up at Ruby. "A lot, yes."

Yang smiled and nodded at the two. "Fine. I give my blessing. But hurt my sister and I'm coming after you, Ice Queen." Yang warned as she was pulled out of the dorm by Blake.

"You two get one more hour then you better look decent or I won't hold Yang back this time!" Blake called over her shoulder and both Ruby and Weiss blushed hard.

Ruby chuckled nervously as she looked at Weiss. "So…Ready for another round or shower?"

Weiss smirked and pulled Ruby back under the sheets.

Yang groaned as she watched Blake's ears twitched from outside the dorm as she could hear moans from inside. "Let's go to the library…" Blake mumbled while pulling Yang by her hand.

"Or we could go somewhere more private," Yang smirked as she saw Blake's cheeks burn.

"I really don't like you sometimes," Blake muttered under her breath.

"But you do love me. Or so you say." Yang chuckled which earned a glare from Blake. "It's okay, Kitty, I'll not tell a living soul."

Blake sighed in defeat as she knew it was no use talking Yang out of her secret desire. "Maybe I do."

Yang stopped in her tracks as she stared at her Kitty. "W-wait…You love me?!" Yang ran after Blake.

 _ **Feedback & Reviews are welcome!**_


End file.
